Show Me
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: AU, Sequel to Don't Just Say The enemy, for the most part, is under control. The rest is up to him...


Disclaimer: KoDraCan disclaims SRMTHFG (!). The fandom is the creation and the copyright of Ciro Neili. This prose is a fan-based work and is _fictional_. Any infringement upon Mr. Neili is not intended. Also, any other brand names of products that are obviously not a creation of KoDraCan or Mr. Neili also falls under the disclaimer.

* * *

Warning: Be advised, this fic contains romantic male/male pairing. There is also some occurrences of out-of-characterness.

* * *

AN: To KnucklesRedFury207.2 and MiniMaloMyotismon10

* * *

**Show Me**

**

* * *

**Chiro blushed as he walked past to the campsite with Otto in his arms. A big grin was plastered upon the 16-year-old's face. Otto was like a spoiled pet in his boyfriend's arms. He mewed a bit, snuggling into Chiro's scrawny frame; the leukemia had left Chiro skinnier in addition to the hair loss.

The boys made their way through the onslaught of snickering and humored friends as they headed back to the Super Robot. Chiro groaned when he saw the Sun Riders at the base of Foot Cruiser Six.

"Hey guys..." Otto said, wagging his tail.

Johnny made crude gestures at the couple as Quasar and Aurora had humored expressions on their faces. Apparently, everyone at the campsite had now got the news that Chiro and Otto was a couple.

Chiro blushed even deeper, setting Otto down on the ground for a moment before he tightened his bandanna and picked the green monkey up again.

"Stop it, Johnny. I'm not in the mood for you right now, okay?"

"Yeah, I know what you're in the 'mood' for, Cheero." Johnny sneered, walking back to the camp site with his teammates. It was at this time, Gibson and Suupa emerged from Gibson's lab.

"Hi Gibson! Hi Suupa!"Otto beamed.

"Hey guys!" Chiro smiled picking up Otto again and nuzzled against him before turning his head and went into a coughing fit.

"You guys been busy?" Otto asked as Chiro recovered from his coughing fit.

"Chiro, were you up to some adolescent mischief with Otto?" Gibson dead-panned, "You _are_ aware that you're two years before adulthood and that you are ill?"

"And what were you two doing the lab just now?" Otto asked, him, protecting his boyfriend.

"...Touché, Otto."

"Aw come on, Ottie. It's none of our business what those two do together just like it's none of their business," Chiro offered, snuggling the purring monkey, "but he is kinda right. I should be resting...and there's no perfect monkey to rest with me then you, my emerald."

"Aw, I feel special!" Otto cooed, getting doe-eyed.

Gibson just shook his head and walked to the command center with Suupa in tow.

"Go easy on him Suupa! Chiro smiled and lead Otto back to his room and cuddled up to him, sighing, "I hope I get better soon, Ottie."

"Me too...in the meantime, will you show me the computer thingy you're working on? Pretty please?" Otto asked, hit eyes lit up.

Chiro nodded, sitting Otto on the bed as he left the room momentarily to retrieve his electronic notebook. He spent some time explaining his new program for the Super Robot before he realized it was almost midnight. The teen got ready for bed, removing his bandanna last, as it was the only time, other than bathing, that he ever removed it. With Otto snuggled to his being, he feel asleep, dreaming about what life would hold for him and Otto once the leukemia would no longer be a major haphazard in their lives.

When he awoke again at seven in the morning the next day, he forgot why he was in his room. He remembered and sat up to wake up Otto. Chiro was surprised to find that Otto wasn't in the bed with him. He got up and pt in his bathrobe to cover up his pajamas, forsaking his bandana, before looking for Otto. Outside of Chiro's room there were harsh voices spoken in whispers. There was an argument going on, and whoever it was, they didn't want it heard. Chiro snuck up to his closed door and pressed his ear to it to listen into the argument.

"...and further, this 'other' relationship you have with him is over." The first hushed voice said.

"But I love him!" the second voice pleaded, "We sucked it up when you were with Mandy and now you telling me that I can't love Chiro?!"

"You can love him, Otto. But not in that matter."

"You're a fucking hypocrite!"

Chiro gasped silently and kept listening; he recognized Otto's voice but couldn't quite tell who the other person was.

"I am not being a hypocrite. I am trying to protect your feelings and MY son's feelings."

"Well, YOUR son loves me! And I love him back!"

Chiro felt tears coming to his eyes. The other speaker was Antauri! He thought Antauri was always an open minded monkey He opened the door, rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

"What's going on guys?"

Antauri froze turning to face him. Otto ran to Chiro and sobbed on his leg.

"You love me, don't you, Chiro? Tell Antauri that! He's mad about last night because our friends are talking about it!"

Chiro picked Otto up and cuddled him, rocking him in his arms, "Of course I love you Otto. I love you with all my heart. Tauri, aren't you suppose to be sleeping? I have chemo in a couple hours and we all need the rest."

"Chiro..." Antauri began, "I love you, and I'm going to be honest. You are my son, regardless of whether or not it is by blood. Please believe me when I tell you that deepening your romantic relationship with Otto will lead to discourse. I speak from experience."

"Mandarin doesn't even apply! He was nuttier than one of Gibby's fruitcakes and you were content to be with him!"

"I was a child!" Antauri retorted in defense.

"Otto, don't talk about Mandarin like that. Nuts as he, is he is still your brother. Mmmm fruitcake--darn it now I'm hungry!"

Antauri sighed and gave up trying to argue his point; Chiro was going to do whatever (and whoever) he wanted.

"Antauri, I love you too. You're a great father but I really love Otto as more than a brother, but if it makes you happy I will swear off anything serious until I'm better...or at least older."

It took a frustrated sigh before Antauri reluctantly agreed. "...All right. I believe you."

"Thanks dad."

Chiro kissed the top of Antauri's head before taking Otto to his (Otto's) bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Chi-chi," Otto said morosely, "I was on my way to make breakfast for you, but Antauri was already in the kitchen. He was really upset about what the camp site outside was saying and he--"

"Ottie, we knew how protective the others were gonna be of me, me being sick and everything. I'm okay with that. I think the best thing for us to do for now is to set some standards with our friends and talk to the others about our relationship. Everything will be fine."

Otto hugged him, snuggling into Chiro's frame once more before the boy kissed him again.

"We better get ready for breakfast. We got a lot to do, Ottie."

"I feel better already!" Otto said, letting him go with another kiss before sending Chiro off.

Chiro went through two more months of chemotherapy before he was eligible for an experimental drug from planet Halos. He received the news on the video phone from the doctor's office one day.

"Good Morning, Chiro. It looks like you're gaining a little weight recently."

"Good Morning Dr. Ceram. What's up?"

"I have some good news about additional treatments. Our partners on Planet Halos have mass-produced a new wonder drug that treats and controls diseases similar to all sorts of cancer. It's called Stagira."

"Stagira?"

"Yes…well, since you're of legal age by Halos' statute to be administering the drug to, we were wondering if you'd be interested in trying Stagira."

"Wait a minute…what kind of a drug is it?"

"It's a liquid serum that can be ingested with each meal. It works in very small amounts and it's relatively easy to ship from Halo to Shuggazoom. There are some side effects: the usual fatigue, some nausea, but nothing addictive or harmful. The people of Halos have similar genetic make-up to us."

"When can I try this wonder drug out?"

"Next week at the earliest."  
"Thank you, Doctor Ceram."

A week later, a hopeful Chiro went to the doctor alone to try out Stagira. To everyone's surprise and prayers, Chiro took to the drug like fish to water. That is not to say that Chiro's fight was easy after Stagira. He still took some chemotherapy as a precaution should Stagira fail. In later months, Chiro was regaining his strength, albeit slowly. He took some time out of his lucrative career as a freelance graphics designer and for a fitness regiment created by his family. Every day, a different monkey would help Chiro work-out, his favorite activity being the jogging he did with Otto. After nine months of success, Chiro finally decided to risk it and stop the chemotherapy. Stagira and exercise were doing wonders for Chiro and the boy was confident that the drug could be trusted. Thanks to Chiro's efforts, Dr. Ceram was able to obtain the exclusive rights to promote the drug as another alternative for treating cancer. By his 18th birthday, the leukemia had finally gone into indefinite remission and life was returning to semi-normalcy.

Chiro hummed a tune as he brushed his short hair in front of the mirror. Since taking the drug, he was looking more and more like his old self. His hair was growing back; he was gaining weight and feeling great about himself. He was able to attend his last year at the public school and graduate high school in the top ten of his class.

It was summer, and it was months away before Chiro would start his first year at Shuggazoom Technical for Computer Technology. Finally, after two long years, today, on this hot Saturday, was his 18th birthday. He had a great surprise for his family within his hands: the test results proving that he was officially cancer free. He walked out into the Command Center in a STCT sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He was a young man of average height, but his voice had matured and beneath the sweat-shirt hid a matured, athletic body.

"Huh, that's strange…normally, there's usually one monkey in here. Guys?" The young man called out. Otto, still his adorable and understanding boyfriend, hopped into his arms and mewed in greeting, "Happy Birthday, Chi-chi!"

"Hi there, Ottie, and thanks. You look cute."

"Don't I always?" Otto said, his mega-watt smile flashing across his face. He was the only one that knew all about Chiro's big birthday surprise to the others. He had been there when Chiro jumped for joy reading the document over and over again.

"Yes, yes you do. Do you know where the others are?"

"Um, I think Gibby's still doing some boring old lecture in the instruction room. Maybe he'll shut-up when he see's you?"

"Gibson? Shut-up about anything? If only!" Chiro mused, cradling the delighted green monkey and heading towards the instruction room via transportation tube.

When the couple arrived at the instruction room, it was dark and quiet.

"…Ottie? Where is everyone else?"

"We're in here, Chiro."

The lights came on and there in all the seats of the instruction room were the Hyperforce and their friends.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Chiro was taken aback by all the smiling, tearful faces. He let out a hearty laugh and gave his family and friends a hug and a handshake each as the party began. After seeing every last guest, he found Otto and held him close to his being.

"Wow…you guys are the greatest. Ottie, you little sneak."

"Time for cake!" Someone called out as Gibson wheeled a cart with a tarp over it out of the utility closet.

"Hey, I couldn't you have all the fun, Chi-chi."

"You two gonna be lovebirds all day or are you guys gonna help us eat this," Nova said as she and Sprx revealed a tall pineapple upside-down cake from the cart. It was Chiro's absolute favorite cake.

"You made that for me?" Chiro gasped.

"Well, you almost got yellow cake with chocolate frosting if Otto didn't annoy us the week before saying this was your favorite cake." Sprx said.

"It would seem being there's an advantage to having a significant other." Antauri mused.

Everyone dove into the moist cake, leaving nothing but a few crumbs in less than an hour. The party died down when a few people had to leave to their home worlds, leaving gifts of small currency for Chiro's school supplies for the fall semester. The young man stated that he didn't need the money, but his friends wouldn't take no for an answer.

Finally the party was over, and it was just the Hyperforce cleaning up the mess and settling down for the evening. It was then Chiro remembered his big surprise for his family.

"Since you guys threw me the best birthday party yet, I have a surprise of my own for you all, since today, I am legally an adult."

"You're moving out to your own apartment for college?" Sprx mused.

Chiro frowned and threw a plastic party favor at Sprx, "No, Wiseass. As of today, I am cancer free."

"We know. You were telling everyone at the party." Nova replied.

"I mean, I have the actual results in my hands. Here," Chiro offered, placing the results on the table for his family to see. Sure enough, the paper proved that the young man was cured. The monkeys were stunned at first, but then one-by-one, Antauri, Gibson, Sprx and Nova hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. When it was Otto's turn, he hugged him and kissed him right on the lips.

"My Chi-chi's back." Otto mewed, wagging his tail.

Chiro kissed Otto again before smirking, "This means another thing, my emerald."

He smiled and carried Otto with him, "We'll be back...so in the meantime, don't disturb us. This means you Antauri, you old monkey."

The other monkeys fell over, their feet twitching sporadically in the air.

"Guys? I'm joking!" Chiro said, laughing as the other four monkeys recovered.

"You are?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah, I know Antauri's not old." Chiro snickered before taking off in his transportation tube with a giggling Otto in tow.

After falling over again, Nova asked the obvious.

"…He's not gonna _really_ do it with him, is he?"

"Well, we can't say anything to him NOW. He IS an adult." Antauri sighed reluctantly.

"Perhaps they'll be quieter about it than a few unnamed persons we know." Gibson mused, casting a knowing a looking Sprx and Nova.

"What's with the look, Brain-Strain?" Sprx asked.

"You know what's with the look, you two."

"Hey, at least we don't screw frogs, pal!" Nova spat.

An argument broke out between Sprx, Nova and Gibson. As Antauri stepped out the room and into his, he could help but smile, knowing that on one hand, Chiro had a loving family and a new chapter in his life to look forward to. The sudden moaning and other commotion from the young man's room, on the other hand, had him very worried that Chiro was indeed in 'good' hands.

* * *

THE END


End file.
